


Day 4

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baker Magnus Bane, M/M, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec is desperate to find a particular item as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. Magnus helps.Could also be called - PS5 war
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I might have let my personal 2020 Christmas experience influence this one... This didn't happen exactly like that to me but let's just say that I get Alec's despair (or Alec shares mine, I guess).
> 
> I hope you'll like it, I didn't stick completely to the prompt, more I added a few things along the way. 
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you mean my pre order is canceled ?”

Alec listened to the person on the phone explaining that there had been a mix up and his order, seeing as it was one of the lasts, had to be canceled because they wouldn’t be able to provide it.

“Great, and what am I supposed to do huh? No I don’t want another system. Ugh, this is the worst news. Thanks for letting me know today and not in three weeks I guess.”

Alec slammed his coffee cup on the table harder than he had intended. He raised his head to check that he hadn’t made too much noise to be met with Magnus’ questioning eyes.

Alec had been coming to Magnificent Bakery for a few months now and he and Magnus had gotten to talk. The bakery was conveniently located near the university Alec taught at, so whenever he was on break, he would come for at least some decent coffee instead of the pot in the teachers lounge.

And sometimes, he would indulge in one of the decadent chocolate baked goods Magnus loved to make. The first time he had tried one had been an experience of its own. As if magically hearing his thoughts, Magnus appeared in front of Alec, one of those specific cakes in hand.

“You look like you need the sugar Alec. It’s on the house.”  
“Thanks Magnus. I’m so angry right now.”  
“What happened?”  
“I had pre ordered a gift for my brother for Christmas. I was supposed to get it by the end of the week, so really early enough since Christmas is 3 weeks away. But the store called me and told me there was a mistake and I can’t have my pre order.”  
“Can’t you go to another store?”  
“The pre order was done weeks ago. It’s sold out everywhere.”  
“Can I ask what it is?”  
“A Playstation 5.”  
“A what now?”

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ answer.

“It’s a gaming system. The last one actually.”  
“Can’t you get him another one?”  
“I wish I could. But sadly no. It’s the only one he wants. Ugh, I need to find a way to get one.”  
“Sorry I can’t be of more help. I hope the chocolate at least eases the anger.”  
“Thanks Magnus, I truly appreciate it!”  
“You’re welcome.”

Alec finished his coffee and cake, and then left for work again. His day ended and he was glad when he finally arrived home. It wasn’t that late and he knew for a fact that Magnus would still be open. After changing into more relaxed clothes, he grabbed his keys and went to the bakery.

The bell jingled when he entered and he saw Magnus’ eyes widen at his appearance. The shop was empty, with only Alec inside, making him wonder whether the shop was still open.

“You’re not closed yet, are you?”  
“I close in around 20 minutes, you’re good.”  
“Oh, I can always go, it’s ok. I don’t want to keep you longer.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Day is over for you?”  
“Yes, finally.”  
“Have you found a solution?”  
“Not yet. I tried calling everywhere but no luck.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Thanks.”

Magnus went around the counter, to the door and turned the open sign so that it was marked closed from the outside.

“I’ve worked enough for today. What do you say we share a coffee and some chocolate cake?”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get into trouble with your management.”  
“Huh, I never told you, did I? The shop is called Magnificent Bakery. Not just because the cakes are gorgeous. Because it’s the same beginning as my name. This is my store Alec.”  
“I’m impressed Magnus. And I feel a bit stupid for not realizing it.”  
“It’s fine. And thanks for worrying. So, coffee?”  
“Please.”

Magnus went back behind the counter, grabbed two cups of coffee and some cakes. He reached the table and sat down in front of Alec.

“Thank you for doing this Magnus. I really don’t want to keep you longer than you have to.”  
“Don’t worry about it. No one is expecting me home. Aside from my cat I mean.”  
“You have a cat?”  
“Chairman Meow.”  
“Ha, fun name. I wish I’d been this creative.”  
“You have a cat too?”  
“Yup, Church. Because I found him near the church close to my house.”  
“The church two streets down?”  
“Yes, I live on the next block.”  
“Convenient. You live super close to work.”  
“I did it this way around actually. I found a job when I came back from traveling and then a place to live. In the meantime, I stayed with my sister.”  
“So many questions right now… You traveled?”  
“Yes. I spent around five years in Europe. Worked a few projects and did a lot of visiting. I teach arts history so you can imagine how happy I was in Italy and Greece.”  
“Oh yes, I can imagine. Must have been fascinating.”  
“It really was. But I was missing my family so… here I am.”  
“Which leads me to my next questions. I know you have a brother and you just told me you have a sister. More siblings?”  
“Yes. I have another brother. So I’m trying to find the PS5 for my youngest brother Max. He’s 16, still living with our parents. Then there’s Isabelle, who’s 25. She teaches martial arts. And then Jace, who’s 27. He’s working with Isabelle, they own a sports center. He’s more in charge of training.”  
“Are you in between your siblings?”  
“I’m the same age as Jace.”  
“Twin?”  
“No, Jace was adopted. His parents were my parents’ best friends. They died in an accident when we were 5. Jace has lived with us ever since. What about you? Any siblings?”  
“Only child. My mom is in California. My dad is out of the picture. I have a tight group of friends though, you’ve probably seen some of them already.”  
“What made you want to open a bakery?”  
“I’ve always loved baking, ever since I was a kid. The day I realized I could live from something I thoroughly enjoy, I focused on it and that was it.”  
“I understand that. I went into art history because our parents took us on trips to museums all the time. I was fascinated. My parents weren’t exactly happy when I told them I wouldn’t follow their path but I couldn’t picture myself in medicine, ever.”  
“Your parents are doctors?”  
“My dad is a neurosurgeon and my mom a cardiologist.”  
“Holy… And none of your siblings did follow?”  
“Max is working on it. He’s in last year of high school, he already got an early admission to pre-med.”  
“At 16?”  
“He’s gifted.”  
“You don’t say… Your parents must be happy.”  
“They are. But don’t get me wrong, they’re happy for us too. I mean, they would have loved for us to keep the name in the medical field, but they know we’re happy and that we love our jobs.”  
“Your family has been in medicine long?”  
“You could say that. My full name is Alexander Lightwood.”  
“Lightwood? As in Maryse and Robert Lightwood?”  
“My parents yes.”  
“Your mom saved my mom. Years ago. My mom had seen several doctors because she kept having those weird pains near her heart. Everyone told her it was nothing and she was just exaggerating. But she still felt like something was wrong. So despite the fact that our insurance didn’t cover the cost, my mom booked an appointment with yours. Turned out she had an unknown heart condition and her heart would have given out soon after. Your mom operated on mine and saved her life.”  
“You said your mom is in California now? She’s all better?”  
“Yes. The operation was enough and after a few weeks of therapy and a treatment, she was good to go. She still gets Christmas cards from your mom every year. And she sends one back, each year.”  
“My mom does do that with some of her patients. The ones she really got close to. I’m glad she was able to help.”  
“I can’t believe we never crossed paths before. I can’t believe we never got to talking some more before either.”  
“It’s nice, isn’t it? You’re usually working though, so it would be weird if you just left the counter to come and sit with me.”  
“Glad you came late today.”  
“Me too. I need to get going though, I’m going to be cruising the stores, see if I can get a nice surprise. I don’t have much hope. Worst case I’ll give him the money for it and he’ll buy it whenever.”  
“I could tag along if you want?”  
“Surely you have better things to do on a Friday night than this?”  
“I was about to go home and have dinner. I can wait a little, with all the chocolate we’ve had. But I don’t want to impose.”  
“Please Magnus, you wouldn’t impose at all.”  
“Alright, let’s go then.”

They grabbed their jackets and went outside. They walked to the nearest mall and entered the first shop. The sales rep barely hid his smile when Alec asked for the gaming system. They were at the fifth store when Magnus decided it would be better if they split ways.

Alec was entering yet another store when he heard Magnus shout his name.

“Alec, come on, we need to grab a cab.”  
“What?! Why?”

Magnus had sprinted towards him and was trying to catch his breath.

“First, I should have asked for your phone number. Been wanting to do that for weeks, but anyway, I couldn’t call you so I had to run through the mall to find you. Second, I found one. The guy from the store on the third floor had one in another store, but it’s 15 miles away. He called the store and they’ve put it on hold for you but you have to go tonight. And they close in 45 minutes.”  
“Damn, I should have taken my car. I’m going to get an Uber, it shouldn’t take long. Thanks Magnus.”  
“You’re welcome Alec.”  
“Uber will be there in 2 minutes. Thanks again, I truly appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow, I was gonna say with coffee but I realize it's stupid...”  
“If you think I’m letting you go alone after we spent three hours in this hellish place, you don’t know me at all, I’m coming with.”

Alec smiled at Magnus and turned his head just in time to see their car arrive. They hopped in and went to the store. The drive was rather quiet, Alec still couldn’t believe his luck and hoped that the guy where Magnus went didn’t play him.

They entered the store and went straight to the cash register.

“Hi, I’m Alec Lightwood. One of your colleagues called around 30 minutes ago about a PS5.”  
“Yes, hi! I’m Helena. Yes, I had Brett on the phone, the gaming system is just over there, give me a minute.”

Alec watched her go and come back with the precious items in her hands. She turned to Magnus and smiled at him.

“Are you Magnus?”  
“I am. Sorry if I was a little over dramatic on the phone.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I understand. Alec, you’ve got yourself a terrific boyfriend, he was very convincing. I hope your brother is happy about his Christmas gift.”  
“Thanks Helena, I’m sure he will. Merry Christmas.”  
“You too.”

They left the store with a huge bag and Alec realized Magnus was quiet next to him.

“Everything alright Magnus?”  
“You didn’t correct her.”  
“What? Why?”  
“When she said I was your boyfriend, you didn’t correct her.”  
“Why would I? People make assumption all the time, I’ve learned to live with that. And at least this time, I’m not dating a woman, which is an improvement in my books.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry, did she make you uncomfortable?”  
“She didn’t. The reason I never asked for your phone number was fear of rejection. I heard you talk on the phone all the time with a certain Clary, I heard you tell her you love her. So I assumed, I’m sorry.”  
“Maybe we should stop apologizing, don’t you think? I’m gay and single. Clary is my best friend. I love her, as a sister. I’ve been dying to ask you out but never found the right moment.”  
“I’m bisexual, single too. I’m glad you came back from Europe and started working in front of my bakery.”  
“Are you hungry? All this running around had me building an appetite. Could I invite you to dinner? As a date.”  
“I’d love that.”

They started moving towards the dining area and Alec, feeling bold, let his fingers brush against Magnus’ and slowly grab his hand in his, a happy smile forming on his face.


End file.
